Roshan Bamshad
|altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#007BA7 |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Chronology (Equilibrium) |title2=Equilibrium }} | image = | race = (Quincy) | birthday =May 12 | age =1000+ | gender =Male | height =177cm (5'10") | weight =70kg (156lb.) | blood type =AB Positive | affiliation =Stunde | previous affiliation = Revived Wandenreich Shoka | occupation =Hermit Member of the Anführung | previous occupation =Regent Leader of Aufklärung | epithet ="M'" — "'The Mastery" | previous team =Aufklärung | partner =Vitor Zeferino | base of operations = , | relatives =Bahram (Father†) Barbad (Brother†) Nagisa (Sister†) Ramtin (Brother†) Sarkash (Brother†) Azad (Brother†) Shirin (Sister†) Khosrau (Brother†) Shabdiz (Brother†) | mentors =Bahram Bamshad | students =Adonai Basillia Basilica Constance Dresden Ravenskraft Eleonore Adler Tsubaki Kurogane | education = | spirit weapon ='Reishi Bow' | signature skill ='Blut Einfrieren' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut =''Engel und Soldat'' }} Roshan Bamshad (バムサド・ローシャン, Rōshan Bamusado) is an extremely powerful Echt Quincy who has spent his life in the service of the . He hails from the time before the first war between the and the Quincy, more than a thousand years ago. During a time of growing tensions, he eked out a reputation among his comrades as a blood hungry warrior and formed together a group of like minded individuals who became members of the Aufklärung, the Wandenreich vanguard; those men and women who led the charge. During the first war, Roshan was personally responsible for felling one of the Seireitei's Gatekeepers, and taking down the Red Hollow Gate. Though the Quincy lost the war, Roshan survived, fleeing back into the Human World when others fled into the shadows. He carries the epithet "M'" — "'The Mastery", but due to his elusive nature, he tends to refer to himself as "The Mystery", or the "The Mist", instead. Appearance Roshan is a middle aged individual of above average height and a lean build; well toned and with properly proportioned muscles for his weight class. He has shoulder length hair that curls at the tips, framing either side of his face while several tufts settle out from his bangs. Naturally blonde, his hair has been noted to bear a particular luster that makes it shine as if gold. He has straight, well groomed eyebrows and coloured eyes. His facial features are generally sharp and angular, though his mouth is a tad wide on account of his propensity to sport a grin. He has a pointed chin with a clear frame of brown haired stubble covering his jawline. His nose isn't large enough to take up much of his face but also isn't short enough to be regarded in any way as small. Roshan's skin is of a hazel pigment. He wears a variant of the uniform consisting of a white hooded cloak like those worn by the and a double-breasted trench coat with adorned with in the form of the Quincy cross, followed by a white button down bib. The coat is tied around the waist by a black belt with a silver decorative buckle, Roshan's belt is decorated across the back with seven Seele Schneider and a pouch on the left side filled with Gintō tubes. Beneath those, he wears a pair of white trousers and black trench boots with steel toes. His left hand is covered by the . Personality Roshan speaks with high born mannerisms that make him seem dignified and proper at a glance, referring to everyone with respect, including those he would otherwise consider enemies, though any such similar qualities end there. He is consistently referred to as a thug in part because of his rude and vulgar tendencies that he likes to portray. He ignores common courtesies with frequent abandon and isn't above mocking those around him, though he personally believes that its all in good fun with no harm meant. He sees life as a reason to have fun, that if you're not enjoying something then there is little point in continuing with it. A self serving trait in most cases, Roshan primarily acts on what he would find to be fun at any given moment. He can often be considered to be unusually apathetic, while he carries himself like a noble and always wears a smile that others might take to be warm acceptance, the Persian Quincy cares little for the problems and matters of others that don't directly affect himself. That isn't to say he is above assisting those in need, but rarely is it done as an act of selflessness or kindness. His lax apathy and trickster traits aside, Roshan was also known for having a prominent battle lust, to the point that he never felt truly comfortable outside of the battlefield. He loved the chaos that was the heart of a battle, even further, he loved to be one of the few with the privilege to strike the first blow against an ever-increasing army of enemies, it was this particular trait that lead him to becoming the leader of the Aufklärung. In stark contrast to his relaxed nature, he was most liveliest when at the front of any situation, be it the frontlines of a battle, an important scouting mission, or just being up close when something happened and everyone needed to see what it was. He had a knack for picking out details that others missed as well as make educated about enemies or locations based on very little information. He happened to inherit his family's stubbornness, something that contradicted his oft stated notion of flowing with the wind. Once he set a belief in something it was virtually impossible to make him change his mind. Roshan embodies the pride that Quincy are known for, though not in the typical sense. He cares little for the ideal that Quincy are the superior race, instead he is content with the fact that he has achieved a level of skill that most humans can't even percieve as physically possible, that he can kill something as spiritually strong as a Shinigami or is something to take pride in because, as a human, he is essentially the inferior. This doesn't make him a superior being, just someone with skill beyond their believed potential. He has a stated understanding of how the cycle of reincarnation works and the threat that Quincy pose to it, though he doesn't view it as an argument that should stop them from doing as they have, for a system that is so easily broken is worthless and should be replaced. He carries the belief that if one wishes to get something done then they have to do it themselves, he is loathe to let others take command or allow them to direct his plans though he is willing to follow the commands of others but is prone to altering them to better suit himself. The one being exempt from this style of independent action was who Roshan trusted implicitly and with the utmost loyalty. These traits, and his status as a forerider of the Quincy forces led to his sobriquet, Sein Majestät Vorreiter (上先駆 (ザイヌ・マジェスタツ・フォルライター), Zainu Majesutatsu Foruraitā; German for "His Majesty's Forerider"; Japanese for "Imperial Outrider"). In battle, Roshan acts very laid back and prefers to use very misdirective means of fighting. Developed on the nature that a Quincy is naturally weaker than those they tend to pick fights with, Roshan made up his style of fighting to take advantage of this fact as well as others to cause his opponents to underestimate the sheer lethality that he was capable of unleashing. Hence he utilized fighting styles that were looked down upon, such as reverse grip sword styles or the slow and unwieldy javelin in comparison to a bow or more conventional sword fighting styles. This was mirrored by his abilities as well, he would utilize flashy techniques that packed very high power but with little exertion to bring his opponents into a lull before unleashing a more practical and all the more lethal attack to bring them down while unawares. His spiritual pressure even aided him by "uplifting" his opponents in a subtle manner causing them to overshoot movements and put too much power behind attacks. History (Coming Soon) Equipment Quincy Cross: The source of a Quincy's power, as the power of the Quincy grows, so too does the cross that they bear. Roshan's takes the shape of a with four arms that narrow in toward the centre, it has the typical flat ends and curved inside edges. The top arm of the cross is attached to a simple steel chain which is in turn wrapped around the wrist of his right arm. Roshan jokingly stated that the "remains of his family" were contained within the cross as a jab towards another Quincy. Though a jest, a part of his father's flesh is encased within the cross and alongside it a powerful enchantment. *'Dōjutsu' (動術, Art of the Motion): Bahram Bamshad was a strict teacher and a stricter father, who taught that one must learn to master the current or be drowned in it. Despite his lack of an outward showing, he still took precautions to ensure the safety of his children. When each of them were given their Quincy Crosses, he had them imbued with a part of himself alongside the means to activate a technique. An ancient and powerful Quincy spell, it immediately transports them a great distance when their life is in danger, and the spell is powerful enough to transcend the barriers that separate each world from the next. As such, an escape with this spell usually involves fleeing to another world entirely. The activation of such a spell requires an obscene amount of Reishi, which had been leeched from Roshan for decades without his notice. (魂を切り裂くものゼーレシュナイダー, Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): A thin silver-coloured tool with a small rectangular hook on the bottom, large enough to fit a single finger, is a weapon used by the Quincy that bears great resemblance to a sword when activated, in particular by generating a beam of spiritual energy that takes the shape of a blade, but is in fact a very powerful arrow. The Reishi that makes up the glowing blue blade of a Seele Schneider travel at an amazing speed, making three million round trips across the edge per second. The vibrations generated by this are not only meant for cutting, but also to weaken the bonds between the spiritual energy of whatever it happens to cut thus making them easier for a Quincy to capture. A battle for the Quincy is one of gathering surrounding Reishi to use as a weapon making the Seele Schneider the most potent manifestation to this principle. Its functionality as a spiritual weapon makes it better against those who are physically powerful as spiritual impact will always over power a physical impact of equal strength. Roshan carries eight modified Seele Schneider. The splitting line at the centre of an ordinary Seele Schneider instead becomes a dividing point for Roshan's, acting like a , it's body can be flipped in and out of shape for different purposes. This additional functionality allowed his Seele Schneider to be converted into a crossguard for his Seele Wyrger, and also imitate the fletchings of an arrow, allowing him to use the larger Seele Wyrger as an arrow all the same. With one Seele Schneider reserved for use with his Seele Wyrger, Roshan utilized another for melee combat on its own, or as an accompanying blade to Seele Wyrger, while the remaining six served as reserve arrows when Roshan was nearing exhaustion or as tools in order to utilize Quincy techniques that required their unique functionality. Seele Wyrger: (魂を省く裂くものゼーレワイージャー, Zērewāijā ; German for "Soul Slayer"; Japanese for "That Which Eliminates the Soul"): If the Seele Schneider is a longsword then the Seele Wyrger is a broadsword. It is Roshan's personal customization of the Seele Schneider, a weapon boasting more power in its over all mass than its counterpart. It takes the shape of a sword framework, almost skeletal in design with its lack of physical parts, particularly the crossguard, pommel, and the all important blade. The sword is made up of a hilt that looks like a pair of combined Seele Schneiders, there is a thin inset between the hilt and the main body of the weapon that can carry a remarkable amount of weight, and suffer a lot of damage without snapping apart. The main body of the weapon consists of little more than the lower half of a blade with a massive gap at the center and one edge replaced with a blunted plating that Roshan uses as a rest whilst wielding. Upon activation the gap in the blade fills with a great fluctuating beam of blue energy like its smaller counterpart and the pommel generates a spike of energy in the shape of a diamond. Seele Wyrger has a total length of 140 centimetres (55 inches) and a 115 centimetre (45 inches) long blade. In spite of its increased surface length, Seele Wyrger is even faster than the Seele Schneider making a staggering seven million rotations per second across the edge of the blade, it is enough to cause the sword to visibly fluctuate and create an audible hum. As expected of any simple upgrade, the Seele Wyrger has greater cutting power than its predecessor, capable of almost completely severing the bonds between individual spirit particles with a single swing allowing Roshan to capture them with little to no effort. The sword is double edged, but thanks to the large plating covering the lower half of its left side, it is difficult to use that particular edge at close range with Roshan preferring to use it on its right side most of the time to compensate. As Quincy "only truly use bows and arrows" so too can Seele Wyrger be transformed into an arrow. Utilizing one of Roshan's unique Seele Schneider to form a crossguard for the Seele Wyrger, it can be inset and made to imitate the fletchings of an arrow just as the Seele Schneider generates them in its native form. The weight of this particular arrow, while much lighter than that of true broadsword-class weapons is still quite unwieldy. To utilize it properly the skill of Path Control is a necessity. Perhaps a testament to its strength is how it pierced through the body of a and destroyed the Red Hollow Gate (朱洼門, Shuwaimon) in a single blow during the original Quincy invasion of the . : Having been wearing the namesake glove years prior to the first Quincy invasion of , Roshan had long since completed the training required in order to enhance his powers. He kept the glove on his person after completing the training in order to make use of the benefits it could grant. This included increasing the strength of his Kosen no Tenzaii, with a completely new form to boot, and his . Eventually Roshan's growth as a Quincy surpassed what was offered by the Sanrei Glove allowing him to use a further transformed form of his bow merging traits of the Sanrei-formed bow and his original bow. Even so he wears the glove today, allowing him access to the . Powers & Abilities Subordinates *'Adonai' (アドナイ, Adonai) is a young of lineage. He serves the Wandenreich as a member of the Soldat. Though what it means exactly is unknown, he is described as having an "ascending soul". He is reckless and suffers from a hyperactive imagination, often thinking up scenarios where he'll save the world from the brink of destruction, or things like that. He is easily cowed in real battle though, partially due to his inexperience. His Spirit Weapon is known as Meishō Shukun (主君名称, Name of the Master) taking the form of a pair of . *'Basillia Basilica' *'Grigori Pasternak' (グリゴリ・パステルナーク, Gurigori Pasuterunāku) Trivia *Roshan is a Persian name that means "light" or "bright". * is the name given to one of the four most skilled musicians of the Persian Sassanid dynasty, his name comes from his practice of playing his music every day at dawn. Bam translates to "dawn", and Shad to "Happiness". *The "remains of his family" line is meant as a reference to the , an ancient necropolis in Iran that is carved into a cliffside in the shape of a cross, they are also nicknamed the "Persian crosses". *If Roshan was in the anime, the author envisioned him as being voiced by , the voice actor of Lockon Stratos from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 in Japanese, while in English he would be voiced by who voiced Maes Hughes in Fullmetal Alchemist and Brotherhood. Quotes *(To Mamoru Nakatani) "You're a tough nut to crack big guy, if I was any other man, I'd say we'd be dukin' it out for three days 'n' nights, till neither of us could walk straight 'n' the kids would tell stories. But that just ain't my style a' play." *(To the Sternritter) "I'll be sending a few of you down, with Lurch here as your guide, the goal is to hit the lowest floor of Hell as quickly as possible and then hit the Balancers as hard as you can, don't give them a moment to think or retaliate, as soon as they try, you come home, alright. As for who gets this dubious honour, Tim, you an' the Iron Giant can be the leads for this one, Girado, Kaede, Haiiro, and, Kerri, you get to be their cheer team." *(To Hikari Maebure) "If it was me, I'd have just chucked blood and let you be on your merry way, but the old geezer insisted." *(To Mamoru Nakatani) "As thanks for that tidbit, big guy, lemme tell you one a' mine. Y'see, I'm technically Ritter M, but its purely symbolic, I don't have any fancy powers like the rest of 'em, maybe Yhwach was being poetic, I dunno, but it left me with... we'll call it, a degree of ''variability." Appearances *''And Their Name Was Treason (Deleted) *'Bleach: Days on End' *'Bleach: Equilibrium' **''Balance of Souls: Collapse'' **''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' **''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' **''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' **''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' **''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' *'Repugnant Sands of Mortality' *'Engel und Soldat' *'Incinerating Flames' References Titles | title =Leader of the Wandenreich | years = - Current | after =Incumbent }} | after =Disbanded }} Battles Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Master Archers Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Hirenkyaku Masters Category:Gintō Masters Category:Wandenreich